Rose
This is a completely original character created as the first member of team of 4 known as R.A.V.E. created by Jipooki Profile Name: Rin ''' '''Age: '''18 '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthplace: Unknown Nickname(s): Rose 'Occupations: ' Gardener, Student, Conctract Killer, Duelist '''Job Types: '''Extermination, Assassination '''Height: '''5' 3" '''Weight: '''110 lbs. Appearance Rose, is of Oriental descent, with dark brown eyes and delicate features. Her hair is an oddity, as it is a light pink which is extremely rare for people of the same background. She sports a semi-traditional outfit, consisting of a bright pink kimono which has been modified to compliment her freeflowing form of swordplay. The kimono is adorned with ribbons and gold lining which to most, seems quite extravagent and almost borderline ridiculous. However an unknown swordsman once speculated that she looked like a dancer; a rose amidst a sea of blood and steel. With those words taken to heart, Rose appears unphased when faced with the opinions of others on her appearance. Personality The name 'Rin' means cold, and while she often appears that way, she is mostly just shy and catious of others. She is quite stubborn at times, making it difficult for anyone to get close. It takes days, even weeks, to get her to even speak at all sometimes. However, despite all that, her heart is easily moved. When she develops strong feelings towards something or someone, she tends to act out on impulse which has generally ended with mixed results. Weapons / Fighting Style Rose wields two arced blades known as her "thorns." They are essentially identical to one another with the exception of their hook directions. Her thorns are not too technologically advanced, but are still deadly nontheless, and give her a distinct advantage over the more traditional weapons. The blades are 2'6" from base to tip, and remain remarkably light thanks to the material choices. Each blade has a total of 3 attached magnums, which are each fed by individual magazine clips. It isn't a very efficient design, but Rose tends to finish her job before needing to reload. At the base of the blade, there are two firing mode toggles; one for semi-auto / auto and the other for burst fire / single fire. Rin can combine her blades together to from a crescent which compliments the magnums on each blade as well as the direction of the hooks. Rose's fighting style involves a series of spins, slashes and parrying. While parrying, she tends to fire upon her opponent to weaken the effectiveness of an incoming assault. However, with her small stature, and incredible speed, she rarely has the need to even block. History Rose was an orphan all her life, not knowing family, nor friends, nor purpose. At age 7, her orphanage collapsed in on itself. Only a handful of children made it out alive. With nowhere to go, they tried their luck in the nearby forest. Most of them became prey for wild animals. Only one survivor remained; Rin. After seeing the bloody half eaten corpses of her companions, she ran. She ran, and never looked back. After running for what seemed like days, she finally fell from the exhaustion. With the howls of beasts echoing in the distance, she rolled over and prepared to accept her fate. Lying on her back, she opened her eyes one last time, and saw a single rose growing there beside her. She reached for it and quickly pulled back after being pierced by one of it's thorns. Cautiously, she reached one more time, and gingerly plucked the flower out from the earth and placed it over her chest in a funeral deathbed fashion. Then, she waited. The howls grew louder, minute by minute, and Rin kept waiting for the inevitable. Then she heard it. Growls, followed by crushed leaves and branches. The sounds multiplied. Just how many creatures were hunting her? The sounds were deafening to Rin, and she closed her eyes tightly. One growl sounded increasingly aggressive which turned into a roar as the beast bounded for her. Rin couldn't close her eyes any tighter. She tried to curl into a ball, but her muscles refused to move any more. Then the sound of steel slicing through meat rang through the air. Rin felt something warm spatter onto her legs. She opened her eyes to see a menacing battlehardened face staring back at her. "Who are you? What are you doing here this far into the woods?" "R-... R-...." was all Rin could say before fading from consciousness. The man gave a deep sigh, picked up her battered body and slung her over his shoulder. With a sudden sense of alarm, he reached for her hand, as he felt a slight prick on his chest. It was a rose. Even in her state of unconsciousness, she was still clinging to a little flower. A tiny smile appeared on his face, as he took the girl deeper into the woods. -- "Wake up Rose. Wake up. You need to go home." Rose's eyes fluttered for a moment, then shot open. She quickly got up, then fell down again, crying in pain. "You should be more careful Rose. You were pretty badly injured out there." "Who is Rose?" Rin asked, still grimacing. "Who do you think kid? All I got out of you was 'R-...R-...' hehehe." "NO ITS NOT!" Rin said as blood rushed to her cheeks, painting her face a bright pink. For a moment, everything was silent. She cupped her hands over her mouth for a moment, then lowered her head. "I'm sorry, my name is Rin . Thank you for saving me..." "Rin is it? I don't like it. I'll just keep calling you Rose..." "But-" "...I don't know how to say this, but you've got to get home Rose. Your parents must be worried sick about you." Rin looked even darker this time. The man immediatelly caught on. "Oh... I apologize. I'm the sorry one this time." Rin continually stared down at the floor. The man started to become more and more paniced. The girl was on the verge of tears. He quickly thought of something. Reaching out to the small table beside them, he picked out the rose (which he had long since cut the thorns off) and placed it upon the Rin's ear. "There, you were holding that when I found you. Wouldn't let it go hehe. That's.. That's also why I called you Rose." Rin's eyes glanced up at the man, then darted back down again. She reached for the flower, feeling its soft petals, and smiled. "...T-..Thank you. If you want to, you can call me Rose then..." She said, blood once again rushing towards her cheeks. "Rose it is then," The man said heartily before turning dead serious "Now to the important matter of you being here..." Rin's expression turned just as quickly into a frightened one. "While I do enjoy your company, I must ask you to go back to the city. I cannot allow you to stay here." "But... But..." "I'm sorry..." "I'll fight you for it!" The man almost fell over in shock. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "That's right! If I win... I... uh... get to keep this place and live here!" "...and if you lose?" said the man with a look of amusement. "...I...I'll... leave... but I won't go back! I'll keep on going whichever way I started... wherever that... was..." "Then I guess... as a man, I must accept." Rin, finally catching on to what she, herself, just said, looked absolutely terrified. "Let's go!" said the man, as he dragged her outside by the hand with two wooden practice swords underneath his arm. Outside, there was a beautiful garden tucked within the woods. It was neatly arranged into a wide circle which the man likely practiced in. He placed her on one end of the ring along with a sword, then proceeded to the other end where he stood there, facing her. "Pick up your sword." Rin stood there, still in shock. "PICK IT UP!" Rin jumped in the air at the sound. She quickly clammered over the wooden weapon and lifted it up. It was a little heavy for her. She closed her eyes, and prepared to charge, when she heard the man say something. "Always. Always bow to your opponent. It is a sign of respect and honour." Rin took a step back to where she was. She stopped there to take in what he said, then bowed her head down low. She paused there for a moment, not daring to look up. There was no sound at all. When she looked up, the man was right in front of her with his sword held high above his head. He looked like a towering behemoth ready to send judgment raining down. Rin screamed and raised her sword up, holding it with a hand on each end in a blocking position. "Hmph." The man's sword came crashing down on Rin's, splitting the blade right in half and sending her flying backwards. The still recovering injuries from the last incident became even more painful. She got up into a sitting position, the two pieces of what used to be her sword still in her hands. She looked over to her side to see the rose that used to be tucked behind her ear lying there on the grass, and cried. "Sorry kid. That's just the way it works around here" Said the man as he turned towards the entrance to his house. After his first step, Rin's crying escalated into a loud wail that echoed around them. After his third, it still continued to drone on. After his fifth step, it slowly began to die down. "Damn kids..." he said to himself as he raised his foot to step into the building. *Rustle* The man quickly turned around, just in time to block Rin's first strike. She was using the broken half of her sword. "Hah, that was a good on-" The second half of the blade came flying towards his other side. "Shit..." He managed to grab her hand, right before the blow connected. They were at a standstill. For what seemed like hours, they stood there at the entrance. Rin, with tears streaming down her face, gave a fierce look of determination while the man simply looked at her in amusement. "How about this," he said with an evil grin, as he wrung the blade out of her hand, and knocked the other half away with his sword. He then raised his blade up along his chest, a perfect thrust position. "Let's end this..." Rin lowered her eyes to the rose on the ground, ready to face her death. ... "...with a draw." He dropped his sword. It fell onto the wooden doorway with a clatter. With both hands, he grabbed her by the shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. "You... You are going to learn how to fight. You are going to learn how to become stronger. You are going to learn the art of the blade. You are going to become my student... But any shit from you, and you. Are. Gone. Got it?" "Y-Yes! I'll try my best mr... senpai... err what do I call you?" "Heh. Let's leave it at senpai for now. Now then. Let's go inside shall we... uh... Rin?" "WAIT!" said Rin. The man was taken aback, his eyes opened a bit in confusion. Rin broke his grip, and ran back to the garden, picked up the flower and placed it back behind her ear. "Please, call me Rose... Senpai." The man couldn't help but smile, as the two walked into the house together. Author's notes -First of 4 characters! -Rose has a 2nd half for her backstory but that will have to wait for later. -Also a lot of this stuff is subject to alteration. I haven't made anything solid which is why most of this is vague and short. Category:Fan Made Character